One Moment
by TheHunter747
Summary: One moment in time can create an empire, or tear it down. One moment in time can condemn a soul forever, or raise it up. This is that moment.


A/N: So, this is the love child of my imagination and a Disney marathon. My thoughts on Scar's backstory - his dad was an asshole, and Mufasa was a weak willed moron who was too afraid to do the right thing. My question - what if Mufasa wasn't so weak willed as a child? What if he stood up for his brother? Would Scar still be jealous of his brother if he had an equal say in things? The story is in Scar's POV, in case anyone is confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

It was Mufasa again. Always Mufasa. Never me. I try so hard to get Father's attention. So why does he ignore me? Am I not good enough? Have I done something to anger him? If so, then why does he not tell me, so I can at least apologise? Turning to Mother, I wonder if she knows the answer. But then, if I asked her, she would ask Father why I felt the need to ask the question, which would defeat the point of subtlety entirely. Ah, but Father and Mufasa have finally deigned to grace us with their _oh-so-wonderful_ presences. Hmm, my sarcasm is getting better. At least in this, I am superior. And I am the older son! Laughable, especially given how much Father dotes on my _perfect_ little brother, Mufasa. Hmm, perhaps I should show him what his perfect son gets up to with Sarabi? It would almost be worth it, but I promised Brother that I would not inform Father.

Follow? Hmph. Father is in one of _those _moods, is he? The 'I'm-so-great-that-everyone-should-worship-me.' moods he seems to get almost every day now. I wonder why Mother actually loves him. It seems impossible for anyone to care for him, but she manages it somehow. He is leading us to...Pride Rock? Why? As far as I know, there is no official proclamations to be made. I wonder if Mufasa knows something. Aha! I just caught his eye, and he ducked his head! He does know what's going on! But why would he look away? Is he ashamed of something? Surely Father wouldn't kick his perfect son out of the family? No, but then what?

"Citizens of my kingdom!" Oh sure, start off arrogant and just get worse. "Today is truly a momentous occasion! Today, I shall declare the heir to my kingdom!"

What. Oh no. He wouldn't, would he? I glance over at Brother again, and the fact that he won't even meet my eyes this time says everything. No! This isn't fair! Father has already taken everything that should have been mine and given it to Mufasa! Why must he take even this one comfort from me? If nothing else, I was assured of having at least this much. Why must he take this from me? Oh no. Rafiki - that irritating monkey shaman - is approaching Father.

"King Ahadi. Have you chosen your heir?"

"I have, Rafiki."

"Then name them, my King."

Everything inside of me wants to scream out, try and stop this nightmare from continuing, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot form even one syllable. I look at Mufasa, meet his eye, and I can tell that while he is happy to receive such an honour, he does not like what it costs either.

"My heir shall be Mufasa!"

Five words. That's all it took. Five words, and every one of my dreams shatter. Five words, and I am crushed. And what of Zira? What will she say when next we meet? Will there be a next meeting between us? What if she no longer wishes to be with me now that I will not be king? A part of me says that my beloved is not so shallow as to do that, but it is drowned out by the screaming voice of self-doubt within me, finally given free reign over my emotions. And now Brother is stepping forward, into the place that should have been mine as first-born son, to accept the kingdom, and name his advisor. No doubt Ahadi - I refuse to call him Father any longer - has insisted that my brother choose Zazu, that tradition-bound little hornbill, completely loyal to Ahadi, and no one else. Brother glares at Ahadi as he moves forward, and I feel the faint stirrings of hope within me. If Brother is angry enough, he may not choose Zazu. I might have a chance. A slim one, but a chance nonetheless. Brother has always appreciated my advice, so if I cannot be king, then perhaps advisor? It would do. But Ahadi glares back in disapproval, and Brother bows his head, crushing me again. I should have known.

"I name as my advisor..." A pause. Why is there a pause? Choose Zazu, as Ahadi demands, and be done with it, Brother.

"I...I name...Taka as my advisor."

Silence. Some part of me has recognised what Brother has said, but the rest is too shocked to comprehend it. Eventually, my brain kicks in. I was named advisor. Custom dictates that I step forward and accept the position. Every step I take astounds me. I cannot believe Mufasa went against Ahadi on this. I have underestimated my brother's strength of will, and my respect for him increases. He will be a good king. And I will be the best advisor I can be.

"Do you accept the position of advisor, Taka?" Oh. When did I get here? This is actually quite terrifying. Standing atop Pride Rock, a thousand sets of eyes upon me, waiting for me to speak. Maybe I don't want to be king. Not if it means standing here every time I need to tell people something. Why are they staring? Oh, right. I'm supposed to say whether I accept the position of advisor or not. I glance at Brother, to see if he actually meant it. He smiles slightly, and I finally accept that this is real, I am becoming advisor to the king. I lift my head, proud that if Ahadi will not let me be king, my brother values me enough to go against our father's wishes.

"I accept the position of advisor."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. This can stand on it's own, or I can continue it, and see what changes this has on the future of Pride Rock. Review and let me know whether you want to see more or not. 


End file.
